dcuniversegermanfandomcom_de-20200213-history
John Constantine (Vertigo Universe)
Geschichte John Constantine ist ein kerniger übernatürlicher Detektiv. Ursprünglich ein Mitglied des Mainstream DC Universums, das Swamp Thing als unterstützende Figur vorstellte, wurden seine Geschichten später in das Vertigo-Universum verschoben. Diese Version von Constantine alterte weiterhin in Echtzeit in seinen eigenen Hellblazer Geschichten, während die Mainstream-Version erst am Brightest Day wieder auftauchte. Sie existieren beide unabhängig voneinander. The Swamp Thing John Constantine war ein okkulter Ermittler in England. Er hatte von einem kommenden dunklen Wesen erzählt und er benutzte viele seiner Kontakte, um herauszufinden, was das Ding war und wie es aussehen würde. Schließlich wurde er in den Louisiana-Sumpf geführt, wo er Swamp Thing traf. Er enthüllte, dass Swamp Thing tatsächlich ein Pflanzenelement war und durch eine Kraft, The Green heißt, mit allen anderen Pflanzen verbunden ist. Er weigerte sich jedoch, mehr zu verraten, bis Swamp Thing bereit war, ihn in Rosewood, Illinois, zu treffen. Nachdem Swamp Thing sich mit der Bedrohung durch Vampire befasst hatte, erschien ihm Constantine und gab ihm einen anderen Ort. An jedem Ort erfuhr Swamp Thing von einem Übel, das im ganzen Land wuchs, und dann würde Konstantin ihm einen anderen Ort geben, aber nicht viel Information. Unterdessen versuchte Constantine, seine Gefährten auf die bevorstehende Gefahr einer Krise vorzubereiten. Als Swamp Thing schließlich seine endgültige Aufgabe vollendete, zeigte John ihm, wie die Krise die Erde beeinflusste, und nahm ihn dann an Bord des Monitors des Monitors, um die Natur der Krise zu erklären. Dort sagte er, dass für Leute wie er und Swamp Thing eine weitere übernatürliche Krise bevorstehen würde. Ein böser südamerikanischer Kult namens Brujeria hatte eine Invunche aufgebaut, um die Versendung einer Nachricht zu erleichtern, die Great Darkness auslösen würde. Schließlich trafen sich Swamp Thing und John Constantine in Brasilien an der Quelle des Flusses Tefé, wo John erklärte, dass das Schicksal von Swamp Thing als Pflanzenelementar ein Erbe hat, das sich durch ein sogenanntes Parlament der Bäume erstreckt, dem er dann das Swamp Thing vorstellte. John, Swamp Thing und der Rest der Newcastle-Crew bereiteten sich schließlich auf die Brujeria in Argentinien vor. In der darauffolgenden Schlacht gelang es der Brujeria, Johns Freundin Judith in den gesuchten Boten zu verwandeln, und Swamp Thing erlaubte ihr zu fliehen, anstatt John von den Kultisten töten zu lassen. Da die Great Darkness unvermeidlich wurde, trennten sich John und Swamp Thing, um eine Truppe zu rekrutieren, die ihnen helfen konnte, das Böse zu bekämpfen. John sammelte viele Okkultisten und Magier, darunter Zatanna und ihren Vater John Zatara; Mento; Baron Winters; Doctor Occult; und Sargon the Sorcerer. Johns Team nutzte Mento zusammen, um ihre magischen Energien zu senden, um das eigene Team von Swamp Thing in der Spirit World zu unterstützen. Unglücklicherweise schlug die Great Darkness aus und Sargon wurde zu Tode verbrannt. Sie waren gezwungen, ihren Kreis aufrechtzuerhalten und seine verkohlten Hände zu halten, damit sie nicht den Kontakt verlieren. Später entschied sich die Great Darkness, die junge Zatanna anzugreifen, aber ihr Vater richtete die Magie auf sich selbst und sie musste gezwungen werden, ihren Vater beim Brennen zu sehen. Wütend beschimpfte sie Constantine, weil er sie beteiligt hatte. Nachdem Swamp Thing es geschafft hatte, die Bedrohung durch die Great Darkness zu mildern, beobachtete Mento, wie die Darkness die Hände an die Presence drückte, was ihn wahnsinnig machte. Mit drei Verlusten in seinem Team erklärte John Constantine die Veranstaltung als Unentschieden. Viel später spürte John Constantine, dass etwas in The Green fehlgeschlagen war, und erkannte, dass dies eine Reaktion auf die Versuche des Swamp Thing war, der Beschützer des Green zu vermeiden, und sich auf seine Beziehung zu seiner Frau konzentrierte. Er ging nach Louisiana, um Swamp Thing zu züchtigen, weil er sich seiner Pflicht entzogen hatte, was überhaupt nicht gut aufgenommen wurde. Auf der Suche nach alternativen Methoden stellte John Jason Woodrue wieder mit dem Green in Verbindung, um herauszufinden, dass der Aufruhr verursacht wurde, weil das Parlament der Bäume damit begonnen hatte, einen Ersatz für Swamp Thing zu schaffen. Er glaubte, er sei tot, nachdem er in Gotham City von der Erde verschwunden war. Als Constantine feststellte, dass das Green ein Opfer werden muss, um das nächste Element zu werden, damit das Swamp Thing ohne Katastrophe in den Ruhestand gehen kann, orchestrierte Constantine eine Reihe von Ereignissen, die zu einem Flugzeugabsturz führten, nur, dass Swamp Thing den beabsichtigten Wirt unbeabsichtigt in den Himmel führte. Wütend über die Misserfolge von Swamp Thing wusch John seine Hände von dem Problem. Original Sins Eines Tages kehrte John in seine Wohnung zurück und stellte fest, dass sein alter Freund Gary Lester, der in den letzten zehn Jahren drogenabhängig geworden war, dort auf ihn wartete. Leider war Gary von einem Dämon übernommen worden, den er nicht richtig exorzieren konnte. John rekrutierte Papa Midnite und überleget einen Plan, den Dämon in Gary einzusperren und sich gegenseitig den Hunger aufheben zu lassen. Unglücklicherweise bedeutete dies, dass Gary von dem Dämon konsumiert werden konnte, wodurch die bereits schwindenden Zahlen der ursprünglichen Newcastle Crew um eine weitere reduziert wurden. Obwohl er von den Geistern seiner toten Freunde verfolgt wurde, hatte John das Glück, eine fremde und schöne Frau namens Zed kennenzulernen, die er als Liebhaberin sah. Als John hörte, dass seine Nichte Gemma von einem fremden Mann entführt wurde, begleitete ihn Zed nach Liverpool, um sich damit auseinanderzusetzen. Bei der Untersuchung der Wohnung seiner Schwester begegnete John seinem Schwager, der in eine neue christliche fundamentalistische Gruppe namens Resurrection Crusade eingegangen war. Während es John gelang, Gemma zu retten, konnte er nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass Zed mit den Verbindungen zum Resurrection Crusade eine schwierige Vergangenheit zu haben schien. Außerdem wurde eine gegnerische Streitkraft namens Damnation Army entdeckt. John begegnete dem Resurrection Crusade erneut, als er eine Stadt im ländlichen Iowa überzeugte, dass ihre Söhne, die während des Vietnamkrieges zur MIA erklärt worden waren, durch die Gebetspyramide zu ihnen zurückkehren könnten. John erlebte, wie die Ergebnisse ihres Gebets zu einem Blutbad wurden. Später entdeckte John, dass die Truppe hinter der Damnation Army ein Dämon namens Nergal war. Zur gleichen Zeit wurde Zed von jungen Männern aus einer Gruppe namens Tongues of Fire gequält. John hatte seinen Freund Ritchie Simpson, den letzten der Newcastle Crew, mit seiner Computerkenntnis dazu gebracht, mehr über den Resurrection Crusade zu erfahren. Ritchie entdeckte, dass die Tongues of Fire ein eher aktionsorientierter Ableger des Kreuzzugs waren, aber im Zuge der Suche wurde Ritchie's physischer Körper durch das Sicherheitssystem des Tongues of Fire zerstört, sodass sein Geist im Cyberspace gefangen war. John musste den Computer ausschalten und den letzten seiner alten Freunde sterben lassen. Als auch Ritchies Geist ihn zu verfolgen begann, wurde John verzweifelt und warf sich aus einem fahrenden Zug. Unglücklicherweise entführten die Tongues of Fire, während John außer Gefecht war, Zed, um sie dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was sie getan hatte. Inzwischen entdeckte der Sumpf Thing Johns verkrüppelten Leichnam an den Bahngleisen und brachte ihn in ein Krankenhaus. Dort wurde John vom Dämon Nergal - der hinter der Gründung der Damnation Army - in Wachheit geraten. Der Dämon bot John die Gelegenheit an, sich ihm anzuschließen, und wies darauf hin, dass Johns Freund Ray von den Bigots des Resurrection Crusade ermordet wurde. In der Zwischenzeit warnte Nergal, dass Zed eine Prophezeiung erfüllen sollte, die das Gleichgewicht zwischen Himmel und Hölle stören würde. John stimmte zu, die göttliche Vorstellung zu verhindern, angesichts der Gefahr, dass Nergal die Seelen unschuldiger Kinder verzehren würde. Der Dämon heilte Johns gebrochene Knochen, aber der Prozess erforderte die Verwendung von Nergals eigenem Blut. Diese Handlung hat John einen tiefen Fleck beschert, der später von großer Bedeutung sein würde. John ging dann nach Gotham City, wo er feststellte, dass es sein 35. Geburtstag war. Den ganzen Tag wurde er von einem Geist geplagt, der versucht hatte, ihn zu verfolgen. Er wehrte sich ab und kehrte nach Glastonbury zurück, wo er sich in die Zeremonien des Resurrection Crusade einmischte, um Zed zu sehen. Sie erlaubte ihm ein letztes Mal, sich mit ihr zu verlieben, ohne zu ahnen, dass sein Dämonanfall sie auch verderben würde. Danach kehrte er in seine Wohnung zurück, wo ihn die Sumpfsache fand und die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernahm. Nachdem Swamp Thing ein leistungsfähigeres Gehirn geworden war, um die Frage zu lösen, was er mit dem Sprout anfangen sollte, wurde ihm klar, dass er Johns Körper als Wirt einsetzen konnte, um seine Frau mit dem Sprout zu imprägnieren, sodass er wachsen konnte ein menschliches Kind und gelehrt. Es erübrigt sich zu sagen, dass John mit der Vereinbarung nicht zufrieden war. The Devil You Know Nachdem das Swamp Thing die Kontrolle über John Constantines Körper übernommen hatte, brachte er es zurück in den Louisiana-Sumpf, um seine Frau Abby zu lieben, und mit Johns menschlichem Körper bekam er ein Kind, das sowohl Mensch als auch Pflanze in der Natur war. Johns Seele wurde inzwischen in die Astralebene verlagert. Von dort aus konnte er die Konsequenzen aller seiner Handlungen in letzter Zeit erkennen. Er hatte sich ein letztes Mal mit Zed verbunden, bevor sie von einem Engel als Liebhaber genommen und als göttliches Kind empfunden werden sollte. Der Schmutz des Dämons Nergal's Blut in John wurde jedoch in dieser Handlung auf Zed übertragen, und der Engel zerstörte sie zusammen mit ihrem Kult, dem Resurrection Crusade. Nergal war erfreut zu sehen, dass es John gelang, die Prophezeiung, die er befürchtete, umzuwerfen, aber der Dämon erkannte bald, dass sich etwas im The Green veränderte. Durch die Verwendung von Johns Körper konnte sich Swamp Thing mit einem Menschen reproduzieren, und aufgrund der Verschmutzung durch Johns Adern erfüllte dieses Kind die Prophezeiung. Nach seiner Rückkehr in den Körper ging John nach Newcastle, dem Ort, an dem sich ein Ereignis befand, das ihn in den letzten zehn Jahren verfolgt hatte. Er erinnerte sich, wie 1978 er und seine Freunde auf ein junges Mädchen gestoßen waren, das von ihrem Vater so missbraucht worden war, dass sie einen Dämon beschwor, der ihn töten sollte. Das Mädchen wurde in den Wahnsinn getrieben und der Dämon blieb, also beschloss John, einen stärkeren Dämon zu rufen, um ihn zu bekämpfen. Er und seine Freunde forderten einen Dämon an, doch anstatt in menschlicher Form zu erscheinen, besaß er den Körper des Mädchens. Auf Johns Befehl tötete der Dämon den gegnerischen Dämon, stellte jedoch bald fest, dass er dies aus irgendwelchen Verpflichtungen nicht getan hatte. Der Dämon war von selbst gekommen und als Bezahlung forderte er die Seele des Mädchens. John versuchte mit dem Mädchen zu fliehen, aber er scheiterte und sie wurde getötet. Seitdem wurde jedes Mitglied seines Teams nacheinander getötet, und es schien immer Johns Schuld zu sein. Zehn Jahre später entdeckte John die Identität des Dämons, der ihn besiegt hatte: Nergal. Da das Benennen eine Macht hat - etwas, das er in Newcastle nicht gewusst hatte - wollte John noch einmal gegen Nergal antreten und gewinnen. Obwohl John eine Woche lang versucht hatte, Nergal zu töten, wurde ihm erst klar, dass sein Freund Ritchie Simpson noch am Leben war, obwohl er im Cyberspace gefangen war. Er hatte jedoch einen Plan. John betrat den Cyberspace und lockte Nergal, ihm dort zu folgen. Mit Ritchie's Hilfe brachte John Nergal an den Rand des Himmels, wo Nergals Seele zerstört wurde. Nachdem John Constantine dreimal die Schergen der Hölle vereitelt hatte, konnte er ungestraft bleiben. Agony und Ecstacy warnten jedoch, dass er eines Tages sterben würde und die Hölle kommen würde, um sich zu sammeln. The Fear Machine Nach seiner Rückkehr nach London entdeckte John, dass er wegen des Mordes an den beiden Schlägern in Paddington gesucht wurde, als er Nergal töten sah. Er versuchte, aus der Stadt zu per Anhalter zu fahren, doch als ihn die Polizei beinahe ertappt hatte, musste er zu Fuß in den Wald fliehen. Dort traf er ein junges Mädchen namens Mercury, das wie ein Medium zu sein schien. Sie war Teil einer Kommune von einstigen Mitgliedern des Friedenskonvois, die nun als Nomaden durch die englische Landschaft reiste. John beschloss, mit ihnen zu reisen, und sie trafen sich bald mit einer anderen Gruppe von Reisenden in einem Park-up. Er freundete sich mit vielen anderen Neulingen an, darunter einem Mann namens Errol, der behauptete, Zed getroffen zu haben, nachdem John sie im Astralflugzeug sterben gesehen hatte. John versuchte auch, eine Frau namens Myra zu verführen, doch als sie enthüllte, dass sie wusste, dass er wegen Mordes gesucht wurde, musste er sie hypnotisieren. Der Versuch schlug fehl, wurde jedoch schnell von Mercury weggejagt, der ihn mitnehmen wollte, um einen Steinkreis entlang der Ley-Linien zu sehen. Auf dem Steinkreis wurde Mercury plötzlich von einem Gefühl der Angst überwältigt, und der Standort war von einer Einrichtung, die von einer Firma namens Geotroniks geführt wurde, besetzt worden. Einer der Verwalter der Einrichtung, ein Dr. Fulton, schien Mercurys psychisches Potenzial zu erkennen, aber John gelang es, aus Schwierigkeiten herauszukommen. Nach seiner Rückkehr ins Lager versuchte John, sich bei Myra zu entschuldigen, und obwohl sie seine Entschuldigung akzeptierte, unterzog sie seinen Tee mit hochgiftigen Pilzen. Die anschließende psychedelische Reise führte John zurück in den Steinkreis, wo er einen russischen Mann sah, der versuchte, die Steine zu testen. John und der Mann wurden plötzlich von Angst überwältigt und der andere Mann begann seinen Kopf gegen die Felsen zu stoßen. Als John endlich zur Besinnung kam, gab es kein Zeichen, dass der andere Mann jemals dort gewesen war. Am nächsten Morgen ließ Fulton Männer posieren, als die Polizei das Lager überfiel und Mercury und ihre Mutter Marj in Gewahrsam nahmen. Später wurde Marj unter Drogen gesetzt und freigelassen, was Fulton erlaubte, mit Mercury ohne Widerstand zu fliehen. John ging in die Stadt und fand Marj bei der örtlichen Polizeistation. Bevor er sie ins Lager zurückbrachte, hörte er den Namen "Beale" - einen weiteren Namen, der seiner Liste von Geotroniks-Angestellten neben "Davis" hinzugefügt werden sollte. Während Marj und die Nomaden beschlossen hatten, sich mit der Pagan Nation in Schottland zu treffen, beschloss John, nach London zurückzukehren, und versprach, Mercury irgendwie zu finden. Johns Zug zurück nach London wurde zum Ziel eines psychischen Angriffs reiner Angst von Geotroniks, die hofften, einen russischen Spion zu finden und zu töten, dessen Partner sie zuvor am Steinkreis getötet hatten. John gelang es, diesen Spion zu retten, aber nicht bevor der Zug abgestürzt war und die meisten anderen Passagiere getötet wurden. In London begegnete John einem Detective Chief Inspector, Geoffrey Talbot, dessen Unterlassung in seiner Abteilung der Korruption zum Opfer gefallen war. Er hatte ihn dem Mobbing und Spott seiner Kollegen ausgesetzt - insbesondere eines Mannes namens Davis. Tatsächlich hatte Davis begonnen, Drohbriefe an Talbots Frau zu schreiben, die schließlich zum Selbstmord getrieben wurde. Danach beschloss John, im gleichen Hotel nach einem Gast zu suchen, der als Reporter an einer Geschichte über eine Reihe von Selbstmorden mit Geotroniks Mitarbeitern arbeitete. Bei seiner Ankunft im Zimmer des Mannes entdeckte John, dass jemand versucht hatte, ihn zu ermorden. John rettete Simon Hughes und hörte alles an, was der Reporter über Geotroniks zu sagen hatte. Mit diesen Informationen folgerte John, dass das Unternehmen ein Deckmantel für eine Art Waffenentwicklung war und psychische Energie und Ley-Linien als Transportsystem für eine Last von Angst nutzte. Der von Beales und Davis geführte Black Squad muss Mercury entführt haben, um diese Waffe zu aktivieren. Dies war in der Tat der Fall, und Doktor Fulton hatte angefangen, Mercury zu trainieren, um die Angst von Phobikern zu extrahieren und in ein spezielles Gefäß dafür zu überführen. Eines Tages beschloss sie, in dieses Gefäß zu schauen und entdeckte, dass ein schreckliches Angstmonster darin wuchs. Ein Mann, der von der Kreatur verzehrt worden war, warnte, dass Geotroniks hofften, dass eine Kreatur namens Jallakuntilliokan kommen würde. John brachte Hughes und Talbot zu einem Treffen mit dem russischen Spion, nur um alle außer John von Davis verhaftet und gefangen genommen zu haben. Inzwischen hatte Mercury Doktor Fulton dazu gebracht, sie für einen Tag aus dem Gebäude zu lassen, und dann ließ er sie fliehen. Als er sah, dass Fulton versagt hatte, tötete Webster ihn und begann dann mit dem Ritual menschlicher Opfer, das zu Jallakuntilliokans Erwachen führen würde. 37 Der Geotroniks-Direktor schien Webster zu informieren, dass die große Loge der Freimaurer die Schließung ihrer Operationen angeordnet hatte. Er war jedoch entsetzt, als er feststellte, dass die Handlungen von Webster weit außerhalb seiner Kontrolle lagen. Auf seinem Rückweg nach Schottland wurde John mit Mercury wieder vereint, und später trafen sie sich mit der Pagan Nation und Marj. Leider war die Gruppe mit einer Art mächtiger Magie angegriffen worden, die viele der männlichen Mitglieder der Kommune getötet hatte. John versuchte etwas zu meditieren, um zu sehen, was sie vorhatten, und er wurde Zeuge, wie Simon Hughes von Webster ermordet wurde, während Talbot und der Russe im Raum mit der Fear Machine gefangen waren. John und Zed beschlossen bei der Pagan Nation, dass Webster versuchte, die männliche Hälfte des Ying und Yang zu erwecken; ein großartiger Drache. Zed erklärte, dass das Erwachen des Drachen ohne das Gleichgewicht seiner weiblichen Partnerin Chaos sein würde. John schickte ein Team, um zu versuchen, die Stromquelle des Drachen an den Leylinien abzuschneiden, während er, Zed, Marj und Mercury versuchten, den weiblichen Drachen zu heben. Unbeabsichtigt hat Talbot das Kommen von Jallakuntilliokan herbeigeführt, indem er Davis aus Rache zu Tode gewürgt hat. Um dem entgegenzuwirken, verwendeten Zed und Marj John sexuell, um den weiblichen Drachen zu empfangen. Zed brachte den Drachen zur Welt und stellte das Gleichgewicht wieder her. Dann stiegen die Ozeane auf und wuschen sie alle ab, John blieb allein. John erwachte später auf einem Fischerboot, wobei alle Bedrohungen der Erde zusammen mit seinen weiblichen Begleitern offenbar spurlos verschwunden waren. The Family Man Nach seiner Rückkehr nach England beschloss John, bei einem Bekannten seines Namens Jerry O'Flynn zu bleiben. Jerrys Heldentaten waren so legendär, dass die Autoren der Fiktion begonnen hatten, ihre Figuren auf ihn zu stützen. Für Jerry begann jedoch die Grenze zwischen seinem wirklichen Leben und seinem Leben in der Fiktion zu verschwimmen. Nach kurzer Zeit wurde Jerry von fiktiven Charakteren gefangengenommen und vor Gericht gestellt, weil er die Linie zu sehr verwischt hatte, und er wurde weggebracht. John beschloss, in Jerrys unbesetztem Herrenhaus zu bleiben, wo er einen Safe entdeckte, der Drogen und Geld enthielt. Anscheinend war Jerry süchtig nach Handel. John wurde dann durch einen Besuch eines älteren Herrn unterbrochen, der behauptete, mit Jerry eine langjährige Vereinbarung zu haben, in der er ein Paket gegen einen Umschlag mit bestimmten Informationen eintauschen würde. Während der Mann nicht hinschaute, schaute John in den Umschlag und stellte fest, dass er Informationen über eine durchschnittliche englische Familie enthielt. Nachdem der Mann gegangen war, entdeckte John ein Geschäftsbuch, in dem Jerry schrieb, wie er angefangen hatte, Souvenirs eines aktiven Serienmörders, der als Family Man bekannt war, gegen potenzielle Opfer einzutauschen. Als John das sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er einen dieser Morde begünstigt hatte. Nach drei Monaten des Vermeidens des Problems wuchs Johns Schuldgefühle so weit, dass er von Albträumen der ermordeten Familie gefoltert wurde. Also beschloss er, Reed Hackett, dem Mann, der die Andenken des Familienvaters gesammelt hatte, einen Besuch abzustatten. Nachdem er Hackett für die Morde gerahmt hatte, stellte John sicher, dass er in einem Pressefoto der Festnahme festgehalten wurde, sodass der Mörder wusste, dass er kommen würde. John lag in einer Wohnung über dem Arbeitsplatz seines Freundes Chas Chandler, wo er von seiner Schwester Cheryl angerufen wurde, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass sein Vater getötet wurde. Erschüttert versprach John, zur Beerdigung nach Liverpool zu kommen, obwohl er sich für den Mord verantwortlich fühlt. Entschlossen kaufte John eine Waffe und vereinbarte, die Nacht bei Chas 'Cousine Nora - einer Prostituierten - zu verbringen. Als der Familienvater John zu Noras folgte, folgte ihm Chas in sein eigenes Hotel und berichtete John, um ihn zu warnen, als der Mörder aufwachen wollte. Am nächsten Morgen schlich John sich aus Noras Haus heraus und sah zu, wie der Familienvater darauf wartete, dass er aus der Front kam. Er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, den Mann in den Rücken zu schießen, ging also wieder hinein und kam wie erwartet durch die Haustür heraus. Er versuchte, den Mörder auf eine Baustelle zu locken, aber Morris erkannte, dass es eine Falle war, und beschloss, John zur Victoria Station gehen zu lassen und unbeschadet einen Bus nach Liverpool zu nehmen. Als der Bus jedoch wegen Reparaturen anhielt, erschien er verkleidet und griff John mit einem Messer an. John gelang es, aus den Augen zu verschwinden, und in ihrem Kampf ließ er den Mörder mit einer Kugel weiden. Diese Erfahrung rüttelte Samuel Morris daran, sich daran zu erinnern, wie er seine eigenen Eltern als Jungen ermordet hatte. Statt diese Erinnerung zu sehen, zwang er John, den Abzug erneut zu drücken und ihn aus seinem Elend zu befreien. John fühlte sich sehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken, jemanden zu töten, und er erbrach sich bei dem Gedanken, woran er gerade beteiligt gewesen war. Später besuchte John die Beerdigung seines Vaters, wo er entdeckte, dass seine Nichte Gemma den Geist ihres Großvaters sah und sie zur Ablenkung brachte. Schließlich wurde ihm klar, dass der Grund, warum sein Vater sich nicht ausruhen konnte, darin lag, dass er seinen Vater als Rache dafür verflucht hatte, dass er seine Bücher über den Okkultismus verbrannt hatte, indem er die Seele seines Vaters an die Leiche einer verwesenden Katze gebunden hatte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte er erkannt, dass sein Vater sterben würde, wenn er nichts dagegen unternahm, also hatte er die Katze in Formaldehyd aufbewahrt und begraben. So wie die Katze erhalten geblieben ist, bleibt auch Thomas Constantines Seele daran gebunden. So verbrannten John und Gemma die Leiche der Katze auf dem Grab seiner Mutter und sie verabschiedeten sich endlich von Thomas. Dead Boy's Heart Nachdem John wegen der Ermordung seines Vaters und seines eigenen Mordes an dem Family Man Mörder in einen Zustand beständiger Trunkenheit und Depression geraten war, kehrte John nach London zurück und suchte seinen alten Freund Mercury und Marj auf. Mercury spürte seine Depression und wusste, dass er versuchen würde, die Liebe seiner Mutter für ihn zu missbrauchen, indem er Sex forderte, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Tatsache, dass er gezwungen wurde, den Familienvater zu töten, erinnerte John an seine Kindheit, als er und seine Schwester zu ihrer Tante und ihrem Onkel geschickt wurden. Er war schikaniert worden, als er versuchte, den betrunkenen Hausmeister eines nahegelegenen Steinbruchs zu stehlen, und während er weggelaufen war, hatte er ein Skelett und einen Stein entdeckt, von dem er glaubte, dass es das versteinerte Herz eines Jungen war, den der Hausmeister ermordet hatte. Als er den Stein herumtrug, begann John zu glauben, dass er ihn in Richtung böser Handlungen beeinflusste. Er kehrte in den Steinbruch zurück, um den Stein an den Ort zu werfen, von dem er kam, aber er landete auf dem Dach der Hausmeisterhütte. Als der Hausmeister es nicht geschafft hatte, aus der Hütte zu kommen, glaubte der junge John, dass der Stein durch das Dach geschlagen werden musste und ihn getötet hatte. Als John sich auf die Suche nach Mercury machte, beschuldigte sie ihn, aus Angst vor dem, was ihn im Tod erwartete, ein Wrack zu werden. Mit ihrer Fähigkeit zu wissen, was die Menschen am meisten fürchten, griff sie in Johns Psyche und zwang ihn, seinen eigenen Tod zu sehen. In diesem Blick auf die Zukunft war John ein alter Mann; gezwungen, ein Hostel zu verlassen, weil er raucht und sich nicht in der Schlange befindet. Als er versuchte, sich mit einem viel älteren Merkur zu treffen, griff ihn ein Rudel Höllenhunde an und warf ihn in den Fluss, wo er ertrank. Nachdem John sich erholt hatte, stimmte er zu, für einige Zeit bei Mercury und Marj zu bleiben, und sie reisten auf Empfehlung von Mercury nach East Anglia. Dort brach ihr Van, und John und Marj gingen in die Stadt. In der Zwischenzeit begegnete Mercury einem Jungen namens Martin Aclin, dessen Vater ein sadistischer Schlächter war. Sie wurden Freunde, aber als Martins Vater ihn abholen wollte, musste der Junge zusehen, wie sein Vater Schwein für Schwein schlachtete. Betrunken zog Martins Vater ihn wie ein Schwein hoch und zog ihn in die Unterwäsche, um ihn zu demütigen. Mercury intervenierte und nutzte ihre Fähigkeiten, um Martins Vater seine gerechten Nachspeisen zu geben. Von da an begann auch Martin, mit ihnen zu reisen. John und seine Gesellschaft traten mit Zed und Errol wieder in Kontakt mit der Paganischen Nation, obwohl John begonnen hatte, etwas in sich zu spüren, was Marj den Anschein erweckte, dass er nicht mehr lange bleiben würde. Er hatte Zed mit seinem Tarot geworfen, und er bekam eine Vision von seiner Geburt, als er die Nabelschnur seines Zwillingsbruders mit Uterus um den Fuß gewickelt hatte, den Blutkreislauf abschnitt und ihn zusammen mit ihrer Mutter tötete. Das Gefühl, dass dieser erste Mord die Richtung seines gesamten Lebens bestimmt hatte und seinen Zwillingsbruder daran hinderte, der mächtige Magier zu werden, der er sein sollte, wagte sich John in die Nacht, während er sich sehr auf psychedelische Pilze konzentrierte und wieder in die Gebärmutter eintrat. In einem Paralleluniversum wurde Johns Bruder zu einem mächtigen Magus. Er hatte seine Macht genutzt, um eine Art Kommune von Magiern zu schaffen, aber er bekam spät in seinem Leben Visionen von dem Bruder, den er im Mutterleib ermordet hatte. Er versuchte, die Vision mit Magie zu töten, aber sie schlug auf ihn nieder und tötete ihn anscheinend. Er erholte sich schließlich, aber das Ereignis erschütterte ihn und er beschloss, sich seinen Dämonen zu stellen. In der Astralebene begegnete er John, der dort seit 40 Jahren auf ihn gewartet hatte. Sie kamen zu dem Schluss, dass keiner von ihnen der "richtige" Zwilling war - es waren zwei Hälften eines Ganzen. Sie müssten miteinander verschmelzen. Am nächsten Morgen fanden Errol, Mercury, Marj und Zed die Höhle, in die John eingedrungen war, bevor er zusammengebrochen war und seine Fußabdrücke wegführten. Seine Kleidung hing an einem Stein, auf den ein Epitaph geschnitzt worden war: "Vom Mutterleib zum Grab und wieder zurück, die Reise wackelt weiter." Zed kommentierte, dass John sicherlich tausend Mal leben und sterben müsste, um ein wahrer Magus zu werden. Dangerous Habits John, der noch am Leben war, legte sich eine Weile hin, aber dreißig Packungen Seidenschnitte am Tag hatten ihn eingeholt. Bei John wurde Lungenkrebs diagnostiziert. Krankhaft machte er eine Tour durch eine Krebsstation, um sich darauf vorzubereiten. Dort freundete er sich mit einem Mann namens Matt Higgins an. Obwohl John zugab, dass er bald in der Station einchecken wollte, schwor er innerlich, dass er vor seinem ersten Versuch irgendeinen verrückten Plan versuchen würde, um seinem Schicksal zu entgehen. John versuchte, seinen Freund Brendan Finn, einen stark trinkenden irischen Magier, um Hilfe bei der Heilung seines Leidens zu bitten. Brendan hatte in seinem Keller eine Quelle mit heiligem Wasser entdeckt, und mit Johns Hilfe verwandelte er das Wasser magisch in Bier. Als John den Mut aufbrachte, um Hilfe zu bitten, gab Brendan zu, dass er gehofft hatte, John könne ihm helfen, seine Lebererkrankung zu heilen. Bei all dem Alkoholkonsum starb Brendan in dieser Nacht, und The First of the Fallen selbst kam zum Sammeln. Verschlafen drängte John den Teufel, etwas Bier zu probieren, und verwandelte es wieder in heiliges Wasser und verbrannte ihn von innen. Die Ablenkung erlaubte Brendans Seele, in den Himmel zu gehen, aber der Teufel schwor Rache an John. John wandte sich an seinen dämonischen Freund Ellie um Hilfe, aber sie konnte nichts tun. Sie warnte, The First of the Fallen habe mit der Vorbereitung grausamer Strafen für ihn begonnen. Also versuchte John den Snobby-Engel Gabriel um Hilfe. Gabriel lehnte dies ab und behauptete, Johns Schicksal sei verdient. John ertränkte seine Sorgen im Bier und entwickelte einen neuen Plan. John brauchte den nächsten Tag, um sich von seinen Freunden und seiner Familie zu verabschieden. Er verabschiedete sich mit seiner Schwester Cheryl. Er hinterließ einen Brief und etwas Geld für Chas. Er verabschiedete sich endgültig von Matt Higgins und erklärte, dass er zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen gehen wollte. Dann kehrte John in seine alte Wohnung in Paddington zurück. Dort rief er den Dämon Beelzebub zusammen und versprach ihm seine Seele. Dann rief er Azazel und bot ihm dasselbe an. Schließlich nahm er ein Rasiermesser und schnitt ihm das Handgelenk auf. Mit seinem unvermeidlichen Tod - durch Blutverlust oder durch Krebs - wurde John von The First of the Fallen besucht, die sich sehr an seinem Leiden erfreute. Als Azazel und Beelzebub die Seele für sich beanspruchten, erkannten The First of the Fallen, dass sie betrogen wurden. Jedem der drei Herrscher der Hölle wurde Johns Seele versprochen, und einer von ihnen musste es behaupten. Während niemand seinen Anspruch aufgeben würde, konnten sie nicht darüber Krieg führen, damit die Kräfte des Himmels nicht eingreifen und Seele und Hölle für sich beanspruchen. Ohne eine andere Option entfernte Lucifer Johns Krebs wütend - auf so schmerzhafte Weise wie möglich - und brachte ihn wieder auf die vollkommene Gesundheit. John konnte nicht umhin, seinen Sieg einzureiben. John verbrachte drei Tage damit zu trinken, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Dämonen wahrscheinlich auf Fehler achten würden, die ihnen die Möglichkeit geben würden, das Leiden an ihm zu besuchen. Während er durch die Straßen ging, traf er Brendans Ex-Freundin Kit, und sie holten sie ein. Während sie Kaffee trinken wollten, stießen sie auf Chas, der John daran erinnerte, dass er niemandem erzählt hatte, dass er nicht sterben würde. John erinnerte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig daran, Matt Higgins zu sehen, bevor der alte Mann starb. Matt hatte John daran erinnert, in der Nähe seiner wahren Freunde zu bleiben - Menschen wie Kit. John fühlte sich für den Tod seines Freundes verantwortlich und rannte davon, aber Kit fand ihn auf der Straße und umarmte ihn, was seine Bedeutung für sein Leben unterstreicht. Royal Blood Nach einer langen Zeit der Verwirrung für John gaben er und Kit am Weihnachtsabend ihre Gefühle für einander zu. John verbrachte so viel Zeit in Kites Wohnung, dass sie vorschlug, bei ihr zu ziehen, unter der Bedingung, dass seine okkultistischen Aktivitäten niemals mit ihm nach Hause kamen. Aber während es nach John ging, war ein gewalttätiger und brutaler Mörder auf den Straßen von London und Sir Peter Marston wusste genau, wer der Mörder war. Marston machte John auf die Spur und brachte ihn in den Caligula Club - einen exklusiven Ort, an dem sich die Reichen und Mächtigen Großbritanniens schändliches und sogar kriminelles Verhalten leisten konnten. Dort erklärte er, dass ein prominenter Mensch eine dämonische Beschwörung versucht und besessen hatte. Besonders beunruhigend in dieser Situation war, dass der besessene Mörder der Prinz von Wales war. Im Caligula Club traf John auf den jüngeren Bruder des Prinzen, der versuchte, ihn sowohl zu dem Exorzismus zu überreden, den er verlangt hatte, als dass der ältere Prinz sterben würde und dem Thron einen Schritt näher gerückt wäre. John lehnte ab und begann mit den Vorbereitungen für eine Seance, indem er sich mit seinem Bekannten Nigel Archer in Verbindung setzte. Nigel führte John, Marston und drei Zeugen der Beschwörung in der Seance an; Marston hatte auch drei Opfer des Mörders mitgebracht. Die Opfer und zogen den Dämon aus, und John überzeugte den Dämon, seinen Opfern seinen Namen zu geben, im Austausch für das Leben, das er brauchte. Der Dämon gab ihnen den Namen Calabraxis und deutete an, dass er einmal den Mann besessen hatte, der als Jack the Ripper bekannt wurde. Inzwischen war der besessene Prinz bestrebt, sich an seine Identität zu erinnern und sich von dem Parasiten in seinem Gehirn zu befreien. Unfähig, auf seine eigenen Erinnerungen zuzugreifen, griff er auf die des Dämons zu und sah die vorige Nacht. Dort erkannte er Marston und erkannte, wer er war. Bevor der Prinz aufschreien konnte, entwendete der Dämon die Kontrolle und entschied, dass er in den Caligula Club gehen sollte, um diesen einmischenden John Constantine zu töten. In der Zwischenzeit zog John bei Kit ein und schlich eine Seite von Ben Cox's Grimorum Verum in sein Gepäck, in der Hoffnung, dass dies ihm helfen würde, den Dämon zu exorzieren, ohne sein eigenes Leben zu verlieren. Marston bereitete seinen Mann David Hezlet inzwischen auf die Möglichkeit vor, John und Nigel zu töten, da sie vorhatten, zur Presse zu gehen, sobald der Exorzismus abgeschlossen war. John und Nigel erschienen kurz darauf und warteten auf ihre Besprechung, aber draußen draußen zog Marston einen Aufruhr hin. John beschloss, Marstons Schreibtisch zu durchsuchen, als er unterwegs war, und entdeckte, dass auch er Seiten aus dem Grimorum hatte, was darauf hindeutet, dass er an Calabraxis Beschwörung direkt beteiligt war. Ein Schrei aus dem Flur zog John heraus und er war entsetzt, als er entdeckte, dass der Mörder zu ihm gekommen war. Der Prinz sprang auf ihn und biss tief in seine Schulter. John erwachte und stellte fest, dass seine Wunde von Hezlet behandelt worden war, während der Mann den besessenen Prinzen vorübergehend außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. In diesem Moment suchte Hezlet die verbleibenden Zeugen der Beschwörung und tötete sie dann. John und Nigel versuchten, einen Plan zu erstellen, der sie mit ihrem Leben dem Szenario entziehen würde. John stahl ein Paar Handschellen aus dem Büro des jüngeren Prinzen und kam dann zu Marstons Forderung zurück, warum er beabsichtigte, das Grimorum zu verwenden, um einen Dämon auf den Thron zu setzen. Marston erklärte, er habe gehofft, ein neues Regime zu schaffen, bei dem nur der Herrscher und das Regierte ohne Demokratie existieren würden. In Ekel legte John Marston eine Handschelle an eine Pfeife und begann mit dem Exorzismus. John rief den Dämon aus dem Körper des Prinzen und wies ihn an, stattdessen in Marston einzudringen. Der Dämon konnte sich nicht von der Pfeife entfernen und hatte außer seinem Wirt nur noch jemanden zu töten. Durch Marston fing es an zu zerreißen und an seinem eigenen Körper zu fressen. Hezlet kam zurück und versuchte den Wahnsinn zu stoppen, aber John schaffte es, ihn gegen den Dämon zu schlagen, was zu seinem blutigen Tod führte. Da alle Verantwortlichen für die Tötungen tot waren, ließen John und Nigel den Prinzen lebend zurück. Er wusste, dass in seinem Tod mehr Probleme verursacht würden, als ihn allein zu lassen. Guys and Dolls Der First of the Fallen entdeckte schließlich, dass die Sukkubus Chantinelle und John Constantine bekannt waren. Als er versuchte, sie zu vergewaltigen und sie zu benutzen, um nach Constantine zu gelangen, flüchtete Chantinelle aus der Hölle und bat John um Hilfe. Widerwillig stimmte John zu, da er wusste, dass seine Freundin Kit Ryan nicht gern mehr mit Dämonen und schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte und auf die Schulden setzte, die der Succubus ihm schulden würde, wenn er helfen würde. Chantinelle schuldete John schon, weil sie vor Jahren mit dem Kind eines Engels schwanger zu ihm gekommen war. Das Ergebnis ihrer verbotenen Liebe würde ihr Kind von ihnen genommen bekommen, und sowohl der Himmel als auch die Hölle würden die Eltern für den Tod anvisieren. John hatte zugestimmt zu helfen, sie in einem verlassenen Haus aufzustellen und Runen zu benutzen, um sie vor dem Anblick von Dämonen zu maskieren. Schließlich entdeckte er, dass niemand in der Hölle von der Affäre gewusst hatte. Leider war es nicht so für den Himmel, und die sieben Erzengel kamen herunter, töteten Ellies Engelsfreund und nahmen ihr Kind von ihr. Obwohl sie alles verloren hatte, schuldete Ellie John immer noch, dass er sie vor dem Zorn ihrer Meister gerettet hatte. Während Triskele, die Erste der Gefallenen und die Königin der Succubi, nach Chantinelle suchte, sammelte John die Werkzeuge, die er brauchte, und brachte Ellie in das gleiche Haus, in dem sie geboren hatte. Die Dämonen holten ihn dort ein, zu spät, um den verschwundenen Succubus zu finden, weil ein maskierendes Sigill ihren Anblick verdunkelt hatte. John erklärte, dass er dieses Siegel in Chantinelles Seele eingemeißelt hatte. Sie würden sie nie wieder finden können. Dies wurde als das dritte Mal gezählt, als John den Ersten der Gefallenen ausgetrickst hatte, und gemäß den Gesetzen der Hölle bedeutete dies, dass seine beabsichtigte Folter stattdessen auf dem getäuschten Dämon besucht wurde. Als Agony und Ecstacy diese Gerechtigkeit bei ihm besuchten, riss er sie in Stücke und schwor, sich an Constantine zu rächen, egal was passiert. Ellie musste sich inzwischen an das Leben auf der Erde gewöhnen und John schulden. Fear and Loathing Seit seiner letzten Begegnung mit John Constantine hatte der Erzengel Gabriel angefangen, an sich selbst zu zweifeln. Constantine hatte ihn davor gewarnt, sich mit einem Mann namens Charles Patterson, einem Rassisten, zu befassen. Nun, der Engel hatte sich schon gefragt, warum ein gerechter Gott es überhaupt zulassen würde, mit einem solchen Mann in Verbindung zu treten. Verwirrt entschied er sich, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Dies alarmierte Pattersons Spione und bot ihm die Gelegenheit, eine junge Frau namens Julie zu treffen, mit der er verliebt war. Das Thema Rassismus stand auch im Vordergrund von Johns Geist, als er seine Freunde Dez und George Foster in einem Pub traf, nachdem sie von weißen Supremacisten aus Birmingham herausgerissen worden waren. Schließlich entdeckte Patterson, dass Konstantin den Zweifeln des Erzengels zugrunde lag, und befahl, einige Männer Johns Freundin Kit Ryan zu töten. Während Gabriels Beziehung zu Julie stärker wurde, hatte Kicks eigene Beziehung zu John einen Punkt erreicht, an dem sie bereit war, für ihn in London zu bleiben. Als es an der Tür klopfte, war sie überrascht, zwei mit Messern bewaffnete Schläger zu finden. Obwohl sie es geschafft hatte, sie zu verletzen und zu fliehen, wurde sie von der Invasion schwer erschüttert. John hatte sich inzwischen dazu entschieden, die Verbindungen zwischen Patterson und den Angriffen auf die Fosters zu untersuchen, als er und Dez von Pattersons eigenen Schlägern angegriffen und entführt wurden. Später wachte er auf, an einen Stuhl gefesselt, und Patterson erklärte, dass er Dez so sehr entstellt hatte, dass er sicher über Nacht ausbluten würde. Als John das sah, wurde ihm klar, dass auch Kit nicht sicher war. Pattersons Plan bestand darin, den Erzengel Gabriel zu nutzen, um politische Macht in Großbritannien zu erhalten und seine rassistische Agenda durchzusetzen. Dieser Plan würde jedoch nicht funktionieren, da John bereits dafür gesorgt hatte, dass der Engel dies nicht tun konnte. Während Gabriel und Julie ihre Beziehung zum ersten Mal vollzogen hatten, verwandelte sich die Frau plötzlich in den Succubus Chantinelle, dessen Aufgabe es war, den Engel zu verführen. Als er in Leidenschaft war, riss sie sein Herz aus und schickte ihn zurück in den Himmel, um von seinem Herrn ausgeworfen zu werden. Während der gefallene Engel Patterson nichts nützen würde, wäre er für John von großem Nutzen. Mit der Vorhautbibel, die er gerade erlangt hatte, und das Herz, das Ellie ihm besorgt hatte, war der Erzengel jetzt als Protektor gegen die Rache des First of the Fallen verpflichtet. John gelang die Flucht, als Dez 'Bruder George entdeckte, wo sie waren, und Patterson und seine Männer aus Rache tötete. Als er zu Kit zurückkehrte, war ihr Entsetzen in Wut geraten. Er hatte versprochen, sie aus seinen Dämonen und seiner Dunkelheit herauszulassen, aber er hatte versagt. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Kräfte * Verdorbenes Blut: Constantine's Blut ist dämonisch befleckt, zunächst durch eine Bluttransfusion des Dämons Nergal und später durch Sex mit einem Sukkubus. Es hat sich gezeigt, dass sein Blut heilende Eigenschaften hat. Es hat auch als Verteidigungsmechanismus fungiert, als er vom König der Vampire angegriffen wurde. ** Heilung * Magie: Constantine ist ein Magier, aber im Gegensatz zu den meisten Magiern verwendet Constantine nur selten magische Zaubersprüche, es sei denn, dies muss er wirklich tun, besonders im Kampf. Einige Beispiele von Constantine's Magie: ** Flüche: Hat seinem Vater einen Fluch auferlegt, der ihn zum Verschwinden gebracht hat, einen Fluch auf einen Wirt, um Rache zu üben, einen Fluch einer Bande, die sie in katatonischen Wahnsinn versetzt, oder einen Zauber zu verwenden, der jemanden zwischen den Zeitabständen einfängt. Constantin's Flüche sind stark genug, um Dämonen zu beeinflussen. ** Dimensionales Reisen: Von Nergal gejagt, eröffnet Constantine einen Weg in den Himmel. Er führt Nergal an die Grenzen des Himmels, wo die Engel Nergal angegriffen und ihn auseinander gerissen haben. ** Divination: Er verwenden ein Pendel und eine Karte, um den Ort einer magischen Störung zu finden. ** Exorzismus: gefesselt, immobilisiert und die Dämonengöttin Kali versiegelt und einen Dämon mit einem Zauber zerstört. Constantine hat einen Dämon beschworen und physisch gemacht, wodurch er ohnmächtig und verwundbar wurde und Header mit einer Schrotflinte erschießen konnte. John verwendet auch den richtigen Zauberspruch, der die Götter zerstören oder sie versiegeln kann. ** Golemancy: John war in der Lage, einen Golem zu erheben. ** Illusionen erschaffen: Die Leute denken, er sei jemand oder etwas anderes und verändern das Image einer anderen Person. ** Unsichtbarkeit: Benutzte Siegel, um sich unsichtbar zu machen, und er kann viele unsichtbare Kräfte erkennen. ** Zauber Kreise: Schutzmagie, die John zur Abwehr von übernatürlichen und physischen Angriffen verwendet. ** Bewusstseins Kontrolle: John ist in der Lage, Magie einzusetzen, um die Gedanken anderer zu kontrollieren. Er kontrollierte einst ein ganzes Gefängnis von Insassen, um sich wahnsinnig zu reißen und ihm eine Zigarette zu bringen, und er konnte sogar die traumatischen Erinnerungen eines Mannes auslöschen. ** Nekromantie: Erweckte eine Gruppe Mordopfer als Geister, um ihren Mörder anzugreifen, und erregte Seelenstürme, um seine Feinde anzugreifen. ** Pyromanie: Feuer oder Höllenfeuer entstanden manchmal aus seiner Zigarette oder Feuerzeug, um seine Feinde anzugreifen. ** Auferstehung: Er hat sich töten lassen, aber erweckt sich später wieder, indem er das Jenseits verlässt. ** Spirit Ward Schöpfung: Er platzierte ein magisches Siegel auf Ellies Seele, das die Kräfte von Himmel und Hölle daran hinderte, sie aufzuspüren, und er benutzte Siegel, um sich vor Satan zu verstecken. Er hat auch verschiedene Siegel auf eine verlassene Karawane gesetzt, in der er sich untergebracht hat, um sich vor dem Dämon Nergal zu verstecken. Konstantin kann auch Siegel in seinen Körper schreiben, die ihn vor magischen Angriffen und Besitztümern schützen und verhindern, dass Dämonen ihn körperlich berühren. ** Beschwörung: Er beschwor einen Dschinn, um einige Militärs anzugreifen. John kann auch andere himmlische Wesen wie Engel und Götter beschwören. John hat auch den Dämon Nergal herbeigerufen, um ein Monster für ihn zu zerstören, was er tat (obwohl John die Kontrolle verlor, aufgrund seiner Unerfahrenheit) ** Wahrscheinlichkeits manipulation: Eine instinktive übernatürliche Fähigkeit, genau zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort zu sein. Dies hat John zu unheimlichem Glück geführt, zum Beispiel mit Arcade-Automaten und Casinos unglaubliche Geldsummen. Schaden vermeiden Und mehr als oft nicht - den richtigen Verbündeten zu treffen, um ein apokalyptisches Ereignis zu verhindern oder zu stoppen. Er kann es auch nutzen, um das Schlachtfeld nach eigenem Ermessen umzugestalten. ** Zeitreise: John benutzte einen Zeitportal-Zauber, der ihn bis 1979 zurückschickte. Fähigkeiten * Arkanes Wissen: Constantine besitzt ein umfangreiches Wissen über okkulte Konzepte wie Magie und Übernatürliches. * Täuschung: John Constantine ist ein exzellenter Künstler und Unterhändler. Diese Fähigkeiten sind oft nützlicher als seine magischen. Constantine stellt sich den meisten Herausforderungen, die hauptsächlich auf seiner List beruhen. Trotz des Drucks, des Mangels an Zeit und der Vorbereitung kann sich Constantine eine Strategie vorstellen, mit der er seine Feinde in einem Kampf besiegt und ihn sowohl den Himmel als auch die Hölle überlisten kann, während er die Angst in sich schlägt. * [[Entfesselung|'Entfesselung']] * Martial Arts: Constantine's Fähigkeiten im unbewaffneten Kampf variieren je nach Schriftsteller. Einige stellen ihn als armen körperlichen Kämpfer dar, während andere ihn als fähigen Nahkampfkämpfer darstellen. Er hat jedoch gelegentlich Kämpfe gewonnen, entweder mit magischen Waffen, schmutzigem Kampf oder schnellem Denken. Während seines Kampfes gegen den Gottdämon Nergal riss John sich mit Leichtigkeit den Rücken. Neben dem Nahkampf im Nahkampf nutzt Constantine Stealth auch, um Feinde zu besiegen, wie etwa Illusionen und Siegel, um sich auf Gegner einzuschleichen. * Hypnose * Taktische Analyse: John ist ein Taktiker und Stratege und kann eine Strategie für unterwegs planen. Obwohl sein IQ nie behauptet wird, besitzt er bekanntermaßen einen großen Intellekt. Constantine hat gegen viele der Mächtigsten gekämpft; Götter und große intellektuelle Geister. Seine Erfolge stehen unter Göttern. * Besitz widerstand: Mit seinem magischen Wissen kann Constantine vielen psychischen Angriffen widerstehen, wie z. B. Telepathie, Besitz von Körper und Seele sowie kraftvollen Gedankenkontrollen. Constantine kann sogar Siegel verwenden, um die Allgegenwart zu blockieren. * Fingerfertigkeit: Constantine hat auch große Meisterschaft in "Bühnenzauber" gezeigt. Schwächen * Trotz der Fähigkeit, direkte Konsequenzen für seine Handlungen zu vermeiden, zahlen Johns Freunde regelmäßig den Preis, den er nicht tut. NotizenBearbeiten * Wird nachgetragen WissenswertesBearbeiten * Wird nachgetragen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Gute Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Briten Kategorie:Vertigo Universe Charaktere Kategorie:Exorzismus Kategorie:Drogen Konsumenten Kategorie:Bisexuelle Charaktere Kategorie:Musiker